


Hurt

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: I'm hurting inside. But no one can help me. Because she'd hear. And she wouldn't like that.





	Hurt

She's hurting me. She won't leave me alone. All she does is control me and there is nothing I can do about it. She wants me dead. She wants to take over the depressing thing known as myself. Why do I let her control me. Why don't I stop her. Why am I so weak and pathetic. I'm a lunatic.

But I can't tell anybody. They'd lock me up again. I'd never get to see my family. Why does it hurt so much.

But sometimes it doesn't hurt. Sometimes I feel empty.

All I feel is empty.


End file.
